


The End?

by LysandraCeleste



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCeleste/pseuds/LysandraCeleste
Summary: She never knew what she was chasing.  All she knew was that she was going forward, rushing to get there first.  Until she did.  And then she saw.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me venting.

She never knew what she was chasing. All she knew was that she was going forward, rushing to get there first. Kept on moving, jumping from skill to skill like a bee on a flower. It was what they told her. And they were always right, right?

She soon became tired out. Tired of being who they wanted her to be. Her masks began to crack. Slowly, piece by piece, they saw her for what she truly was. And they didn't like it.

Her greatest fear came true. Being abandoned, left behind the moment they knew that she was useless. She was left behind in the dust, to rot. _To die._

But she still kept going forward. The ways she had once done as her elders had told her were still imprinted in her mind. They would never go away, and she knew it.

Old memories would often surface. Running with a young boy and girl, but their faces were blurred. Jumping, seemingly floating in the air on a black, flimsy mat. Mouths moving faster than she could have ever thought would happen to a song, one that was once familiar but could not remember nor forget.

Eventually, her path stopped. It ended at a black, endless ravine that never seemed to stop. She jumped.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was falling. The strong wind carried her last breaths to the top. She felt her back hit something, but no pain occurred.

She stood up. Looked around. Her light brown hair waved in the breeze that brushed her shoulders.

Fields of grass surrounded her. She could see the ocean in the distance.

And for the first time in eons, Anastasia laughed.


End file.
